


can't back out.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Mormor Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Fucked Up, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Physical Abuse, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Relationships, Unstable Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: He knew it was toxic, but he couldn't stop it.





	can't back out.

 

The bruise blossoming on his cheek would be hard to conceal, he noted absently. But then again, so would the rest of them.

 

He knew, deep down, this was mainly his fault. He started it. He provoked Sebastian all day, this result wasn’t a case of if, but when.

 

He knew Sebastian was sporting his own fair share of bruises and scraps as well, but none near as bad as the ones that littered Jim’s frail body.

 

“‘M sorry, Bastian.” He mumbled, hissing as a rag, wet with disinfectant, made contact with a bleeding gash across his cheek where Sebastian had thrown the flower vase at him.

 

Sebastian grunted in response, not taking his eye of the wound he was cleaning. Jim sighed, so it was one of those days.

 

Sometimes, after a fight, they’d make up with hot, angry fucking followed by slow, gentle sex and tearful cuddling. Other times the two would stalk around the flat without speaking to each other for days, which usually ended in Jim, like the petulant child he is, having a temper tantrum, angry tears running down his face as he begged for Sebastian’s attention.

 

He knew, in that part of his mind that he shut away, ignoring the tiny voice coming from it, threat their relationship was not meant to last, not meant to stay. It was toxic, unstable, abusive. He knew they shouldn’t be together, he was too much of an antagonist for Sebastian, but, the selfish part of him refused to let go of his tiger. He couldn’t lose the one good thing that had ever happened to him.

 

“No you’re not.” Sebastian finally replied, his voice gruff. He rang out the wet rag and threw it onto the rack, washing his hands in the sink as Jim sat, still as a rock, on the bathtub edge.

 

“No, i’m not.”

 

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t care less.


End file.
